


[podfic] Chlorine In Your Eyes

by morph_reads



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_reads
Summary: Billy can’t let Steve hang out here without doing something about it.00:21:57 || written by red_crate
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] Chlorine In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chlorine In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441591) by [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate). 



###  [Podfic Links:](https://imgbb.com/)

[Internet Archive:](https://archive.org/details/chlorine-in-your-eyes-red-crate)

Audio file downloads can be accessed from the VBR M3U download or through the APPLE LOSSLESS AUDIO download. You can also stream this podfic through the "preview" function on Internet Archive.

Web Streaming:

### Notes:

Thank you to [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate) for the blanket permission on podficcing their works!

For some reason, this recording was (from what i heard) pretty high quality! wow! I recorded this early June and remember having some allergies at the time. I cant really hear it, but if you _really_ listen for it you can tell i have a bit of a stuffy nose. please let me know if i missed any- or if you would like me to add any additional tags!

### Any input?

 ~~~~Feel free to leave me a comment here on Ao3 or on[Tumblr](https://morphpml.tumblr.com/)! I will try my best to respond to anything you leave me:)


End file.
